


From The Deep Dark Secret Archives of My Phone

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Not Beta Read, Texting, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Rey needs Rose’s help with a BIG problem.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	From The Deep Dark Secret Archives of My Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MFA101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFA101/gifts).



> Thank you to MFA101 for leaving reviews and kudos on basically all my stories, even the ones that really aren’t that good. I read MFA’s Mumbles whenever I can. I hope that things will get better soon<3.

Rey: Rose, I need ur help  😬

Rose: With what? The science test tomorrow?  🙄

Rey: WE HAVE A SCIENCE TEST TOMORROW?!?!? I mean yes, I probably will need help with that later, but I also need ur help with something else.

Rose: WITH WHAT THO?

Rey: Um...so. I kind of…

Rose: What?

Rey: I got asked out. On a date.

Rose: Who? Wait… Is it…him? Ben? 

Rey: Yea  😁

Rose: Ur not serious!

Rey: 100%

Rose: Impressive! I can’t believe u finally told him!

Rey: Well actually we kinda both did. At the same time.  ☺️

Rose: Close enough ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

Rose: So what’s the problem? Wait...you did say yes, right?

Rey: Of course!  😠

Rose: Well u were acting like there was a big problem

Rey: There is! I don’t know how to talk to boys! I don’t even know how to talk to girls! 😬

Rose: Good point

Rey: Plz Rose. I’m begging u  🥺

Rose: what u think I’m gonna say no? My introverted friend is finally going on a date!  🥳

Rey: shh, it’s not official or anything!

Rose: oh please! You 2 have been crushing on each other since the end of time! 😍

Rey: no, we really haven’t. But I SERIOUSLY need ur help. And ur the only person I’m friends with who’s dating someone. And my only friend.

Rose: I’ll be right over. 

Rey: Thank u Rose- ur a lifesaver!  ❤️

Rose: Np. One quick question?

Rey:  👍

Rose: When’s the wedding?  😏


End file.
